


escalation

by Creatively_Written



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: continuation of this posthttps://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/post/188861235188/the-copy-ll-with-yandere-tarn-and-his-surprise-to
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Tarn, Rodimus/Tarn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Tarn smiled to himself, watching the cameras he had placed throughout the lost light. These Autobots wouldn’t know what hit them, and soon Lord Megatron would be free of their control. Of course, his lord had found some of his cameras, and disposed of them in the incinerator. Tarn smiled as he watched his lord stomp through the halls, reminiscing about the times the ex-warlord would do the same to find his traitorous sic.

Tarn was pulled out of his trance when he heard Megatron speak to a familiar-looking mech, _“Drift, I believe someone is placing spy equipment around the Lost light and by the looks of it, they might be an old con." _

_“I’ll be on the lookout, have you told Rodimus?”_

_“No, I don’t want him thinking that I’m behind this.”_

_“Of course, if you find the bot com me. I’ll be with your co-captain if you need me.”_

_“Of course Drift.”_ Tarn stared at the screen in disbelief, this ‘Drift’ looked a lot like his old flame Deadlock. Which was impossible, Deadlock had died in a battle with the Autobots. Tarn followed the Mech as he walked down the ship’s corridors. The more he watched; the more he was convinced that Drift was Deadlock.

“Oh my sweet Deadlock, what did they do to you?” Tarn lovingly pets the screen. Wondering what would make the swordsman leave him.

_“Hey, Drift!”_ Tarn watched as Rodimus Prime excitedly flounce around his Deadlock._ “Did you bring it?” _

_“Of course,”_ The DJD captain watched as Drift pulled out a box. _“I’d never forgotten about our sleepover movie.”_ Tarn smiled as he watched the two mechs through the night cycle. Deadlock always had an affinity for the smaller, curvier, Mechs. 

“Oh darling, I hope you don’t mind sharing your little Prime. It’s the least you can do for leaving me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tarn carefully snuck along the Lost Light; Rodimus completely unconscious over his shoulder. Most of the ship had their guard down; except for Lord Megatron. His glorious lord would never truly change his ways. Tarn laughed silently as he neared the docking bay, this was almost too easy. 

“Oh Rodimus prime, we’re going to have so much fun together!

* * *

Rodimus groaned as he felt himself come online. The Prime’s joints feel stiff; the world was dark. The prime felt a cold metal around his servos, and due to some shifting found that a blindfold had been wrapped around his optics. 

“Hey, Drift this isn’t funny!” Rodimus struggled around on the berth, attempting to ignite his spoiler to melt the restraints. 

“Oh sweet little flame, Deadlock isn’t here.” Rodimus gasped as he felt two servos run over his frame, “But I am, and I want to have a little fun with you! I just want to see what Deadlock sees in a little racer like you.” Rodimus gasped as he felt the start of arousal burn in his system.

“Who are you?!” Rodimus tried to kick out at the voice, and Tarn laughed under his breath at how far he missed, “And what do you mean ‘fun’?”

“Just the same fun you and Deadlock have.” Tarn traced a heart over the prime’s interface array. “Open up and we can start.~” 

“Not until you let me go, I don’t do the whole kidnapping and interfacing thing. Now if you’ll buy me a drink, we’ll talk.” Rodimus smirked as he wiggled his hips.

“But you're here now and you seem quite willing. Why don’t you tell me what you do with Deadlock, and you can tell me who’s better.” Tarn started to rub the panel harder, trying to coax it open. Rodimus bit back a moan; thinking about where he heard that name.

“Wait do you mean Drift!?” Tarn scowled at the bastardization of Deadlock's name, “Whatever your thinking, we’re not like that. He’s my Amica.” 

“Don’t be cute. Deadlock might treat you special because of your pretty face and a prime. Your just another one of his little flings, a pretty little trophy to have on his arm.” Tarn hissed; angry that he wasn’t getting what he wanted and then smirked, “Let me get you a drink if that will loosen your panels.” 

“I don’t think I want that drink anymore, you don’t seem like a good kind of mech.”

“Would you feel better if the blindfold was off?” Tarn poured a glass of engex; sprinkling a white powder into the drink.

“I mean a little, the loss of these cuffs would also be really nice.” Rodimus jingled the handcuffs and smiled. “Come on, why don’t we talk this out.”

“Oh, of course, we can talk this out, but first you need to drink this.” Tarn walked back to the berth, “come on open up.” Rodimus turned his head in defiance and the DJD leader huffed in annoyance, “If you don’t obey, I’ll have to punish you. I would hate to destroy Deadlock’s favorite frag toy.”

“I am no one’s-” The young prime was cut off when Tarn dug his claws into his mouth plates and poured the drink into his mouth.

“Was that so hard to do?” Tarn patted the prime’s cheek in a mock comfort.

“You fragger! You drugged me!”

“You were the one who was being difficult. Now, why don’t you pop that panel and let’s see what Deadlock finds so appealing.”

* * *

The lost light was in an uproar when the news of Rodimus prime was missing. Many were placing bets on if he was killed or just snuck off to have a solo adventure. Drift, Megatron, and Minimus were discussing what to do when their captain came back.

“Out of all the times to just disappear!” Megatron seethed in anger. “That reckless idiot is going to get us all killed.”

“He was with me all night, and he normally takes me along with him.” Drift felt dread filling his fuel pump, “did you find out who placed those cameras around the ship? They might have a connection to where Roddy might have gone.”

“Hold on, there were cameras around the ship?” Minimus said in shock, “And you didn’t tell me!?”

“I didn’t want to accuse someone without proper evidence.”

“Do you think that their behind the captain's disappearance?”

“They must be. This is the only lead we have.” Drift sighed in defeat. The three bots argued for a while before a knocking came to the door.

“Can I come in?” Thunderclash stood awkwardly in the door. “I think something came in that might lead to where the captain might have gone. It’s labeled to someone named Deadlock? Would anyone know who that would be?”

“That would be me.” Drift sighed, “That was the designation I went under as a Decepticon.”

“Looks like the past is coming to haunt you.” Minimus looked at the hearts surrounding the name, “it looks like a past lover.”

“Do you have any idea who this could be?”

“Only one mech, Tarn.”


	3. pt. 3

Tarn kissed the side of Rodimus’s faceplates as the Prime cried.

“Don’t be like that sweet spark, Deadlock is gonna be here soon.” Tarn began, “Then we’ll have some fun together. Wouldn’t that be wonderful!” Rodimus turned his head in a weak attempt to get away from the mad mech. “Look at me when I speak to you!” Tarn slapped the Prime and dug his claws into the soft metal of his cheeks. “I think you should give me a kiss as an apology.” Rodimus’s optics widened before lightly kissing the side of Tarns helm. “That’s a good boy. Deadlock did choose a good one.”

“Please, what do you want.” Rodimus shivered as Tarn traced hearts over his armor.

“First I wanted to teach Deadlock a lesson for leaving me, then I just wanted to hold him again. Now I just want the both of you, safe in my arms!” Rodimus’s optics widened, “You and Deadlock are going to be safe when he gets here. I just want what’s best for us in the end.”

“You said that we could leave once Drift got here!” Tarn growled and Rodimus shrunk down.

“What did I tell you?”

“Not to call Deadlock Drift.”

“Good, you keep forgetting that. Next time you’re going to be punished.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, I think Deadlock will be here soon. We should get you ready!” Tarn got off the Prime and started to gather some things placed around the room. “I hope you know that I’m trying to help you!”

“I don’t want your help!”

“Deadlock said that too.” Tarn jabbed a needle into Rodimus’s neck, “You’ll see my way in the end.” The young prime tried to fight the feeling of recharge. “You’ll come to love me in the end.” was the last thing Rodimus heard before passing out.

* * *

Drift glared as Tarn stepped aside from a door in his habisuit; Tarn smiling from under his mask.

“If I find a scratch on him, you’re as good as dead.”

“Trust me Deadlock, Rodimus is unharmed.” The DJD leader smirked from under his mask, “he doesn’t like listing though. You should work on that with him.”

“It’s Drift now, and Rodimus doesn’t have to change.”

“He kept calling you Drift, and I may have gotten a little mad at him for it.” Tarn placed a servo on the swords mech, “We missed you.”

“Prepare to miss me again.” Drift walked into the room that held Rodimus. Inside the young Prime was unconscious on a large berth. “Hey, Rodi. It’s time to wake up.” Drift gently shook Rodimus, hoping that would wake him up.

“Oh, he had some trouble sleeping,” Tarn piped in from outside of the room, “I just gave him something to help.”

“YOU DRUGGED HIM!?” Drift started to panic as Tarn laughed.

“It wasn’t that much, you seem a little tense.” Tarn started to walk into the room, “Maybe you should take a nap as well.” Drift’s optics widened as Tarn stabbed his arm with a needle with glowing liquid. “Nighty-night, my sweet Deadlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just moving this over here from tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
